


Zu-spät-folgen

by Leseguenni



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseguenni/pseuds/Leseguenni
Summary: Da Tanja keine echte Einstiegsfolge bekommen hat, dachte ich mir ich schreibe mal was über ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit Dirk.





	Zu-spät-folgen

Zu-spät-folgen

Etwas perplex starrte Dirk auf das Namensschild an der Spindtür vor ihm. An der abgeschlossenen Tür des Spindes, den er heute hatte in Besitz nehmen wollen. „Tanja König“ stand darauf zu lesen. Dabei hatte er extra neulich seinen Spind leergeräumt, als Maike und Uwe ihren letzten Tag gehabt hatten. Für Uwe hatte er sich wirklich gefreut. Der hatte von Anfang an davon geträumt zur Wasserschutzpolizei zu gehen. Alle wussten auch, dass er dort eigentlich hingehörte. Immerhin kannte er die Elbe und den Hafen besser als der durchschnittliche Seemann. Jetzt, nach fast sieben Jahren Polizeidienst, hatte es endlich geklappt.

Anders lag die Sache bei Maike. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls versetzen lassen, auf irgendeinen Verwaltungsposten bei der Kripo. Sie hatten sich deshalb ziemlich heftig in der Wolle gehabt. Dirk fand, dass sie sich da hatte von Ieversen bequatschen lassen, und dass es nicht das war, was sie wirklich wollte. Maike fand, dass ihn das nichts anging, und dass sie schließlich mit ihrem Leben machen konnte, was sie wollte.

Ein paar Tage später hatte er dann erfahren, dass Maikes Vater einen ziemlich schweren Autounfall gehabt hatte. Wenn er je wieder richtig laufen wollte, musste er sich einer ziemlich komplizierten OP unterziehen. Einer, die von der Krankenkasse nicht bezahlt wurde. Und selbst danach würde er wahrscheinlich noch mehrere Monate in einer Rehaklinik zubringen müssen. Irgendwie hatte es ihn gekränkt, dass er das hatte von Dietmar erfahren müssen, auch wenn er jetzt sogar verstehen konnte, dass sie deshalb einen besser bezahlten Job angenommen hatte. Was er nicht verstand war, warum sie sich das Geld für die OP nicht bei Ladiges borgte, sondern dafür einen Kredit bei der Bank aufnahm.

Wieder hatten sie sich gestritten, und gegenseitig Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die keiner von ihnen wirklich meinte. Das war an einem Freitag gewesen. Danach hatten sie beide das Wochenende freigehabt. Am Montag hatten sie sich beide entschuldigt, weil man das eben so machte. Sie hatten auch die drei Tage Streifendienst bis zum Ende des Monats ohne Zwischenfälle miteinander durchgestanden. Aber in Ordnung war es eben doch nicht gewesen.

Dirk seufzte, während er seinen „alten“ Spind wieder einräumte. Er war sich nach wie vor sicher, dass Maike ihm irgendwas verheimlichte. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, ihr nicht um die Ohren zu hauen, dass Ladiges möglicherweise doch in irgendwelche Machenschaften verwickelt war.

Am Tag der Abschiedsfeier war ihm dann aber nicht wirklich nach heiterer Gruppendynamik gewesen. Er hatte Uwe aber auch nicht wegen des Spindes auf die Nerven gehen wollen. So hatte er seinen Spind schon mal ausgeräumt. Das Einräumen in den neuen Spind wollte er dann zu Schichtbeginn am nächsten Tag erledigen. Er war schon in den letzten Tagen erkältet gewesen, so dass glücklicherweise niemand nachfragte, als er sich bei der Feier schon nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedete. Blöderweise war zu der Erkältung über Nacht noch recht hohes Fieber dazugekommen. Nach Aussage des Arztes hatte es ihn „richtig erwischt“. Er war also notgedrungen die letzten anderthalb Wochen zu Hause geblieben. 

„So schlimm? Du guckst als hätte man dir die letzte Karte für's Pokalfinale vor der Nase weggeschnappt.“

Dirk erschrak, als Dietmar ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ach quatsch, ich dachte nur...“ Ein kurzer Blick zu Maikes ehemaligem Spind ließ Ditmar verstehend nicken. „Du kannst sie ja in zwei drei Wochen mal anrufen, und dich erkundigen wie die OP verlaufen ist. Du wirst sehen, das lässt sich wieder einrenken zwischen euch.“

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. Da der Name auf dem neuen Schild zu unleserlich geschrieben war um ihn erkennen zu können, wandte Dirk seinen Blick zurück zum anderen Namensschild. „Tanja König. Is‘ das meine Neue?“

„Ja, sie hat letzten Montag angefangen.“

„Und ihr habt ihr nich‘ erzählt, dass ich den Spind haben wollte?“

„Doch“, mischte sich jetzt Harry ins Gespräch, wobei sie breit grinste. „Sie hat dazu nur gemeint, wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben.“

Vielmehr als ein verdutztes „Aha.“ fiel Dirk dazu spontan nicht ein.

„Und... wie is' sie sonst so?“

Harry und Dietmar warfen sich einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

„Ja nu watt! Ihr müsst euch doch mal irgendwie unterhalten haben, und aussehen muss sie ja auch irgendwie.“

„Mensch Dirk, sie ist doch auch erst fünf Tage hier. Und davon war ich die meiste Zeit draußen, Chinarestaurants observieren. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sie ganz in Ordnung. Viel erzählt hat sie allerdings nicht. Nur, dass sie bisher auf dem zwölften war.“

„Ja nu, muss ja nu nich‘ jeder seine Lebensgeschichte vor sich hertragen.“

„Stimmt schon“, lenkte Harry ein. „Aber da ist dann eben auch nicht viel zum Weitererzählen. Aber ich kann dich insofern beruhigen, dass ich finde, dass sie hübsch ist.“

„Was meinst du mit, du findest, is‘ sie hübsch oder is' sie's nich?“

„Bei den Maßstäben, die ihr Männer habt, blickt unsereins ja nicht immer so durch.“

„Auf jeden Fall ist das Mädel nicht auf den Kopf gefallen“, erklärte Dietmar. „Sie hat die letzte Woche mit mir Innendienst gemacht. Ihr Frischluftbedürfnis ist zwar nicht so ausgeprägt wie deins, aber ich glaube sie ist ganz froh, wenn sie wieder im Streifendienst ist.“ Dietmar schien zu überlegen was er noch erzählen könnte. „Sie ist ein paar Jahre jünger als du.“ Dirk warf einen fragenden Blick zu Harry, bekam aber ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. „Nee, über das Vierteljahrhundert ist sie definitiv schon raus.“

„Was glaubst du, wie lange sie schon dabei is'?“, fragte Dirk.

„Schwer zu sagen.“ Dietmar runzelte die Stirn. „Vom Dienstgrad ist sie Polizeimeisterin.“

Dirk wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Das heißt also, bei uns auf'm Bock, wäre ich dann Streifenführer. Möglicherweise sollte ich die Hierarchien im Polizeidienst doch in Zukunft ernster nehmen.“

„Dir sind offensichtlich deine Medikamente nicht bekommen“, war Harrys Kommentar zu dieser Erkenntnis. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie sich ihren Kaffee und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum.

Dirk seufzte theatralisch: „Ich fürchte, die Kollegin nimmt mich nicht ernst.“

Dietmar machte eine Bewegung als wollte er sich an die Stirn tippen, überlegte es sich aber anders, und setzte eine strenge Miene auf. „Da du ja neuerdings so großen Wert auf dienstliche Hierarchien legst, kriegst du von mir als Wachhabendem die Anweisung neuen Kaffee zu kochen Schließlich hast du ganz offensichtlich gerade nichts Besseres zu tun.“ Damit ging er ebenfalls zur Tür.

„Aye Aye, Captain!“

Abrupt blieb Dietmar stehen, und drehte sich noch einmal zu Dirk. „Hast du dich bei dem eigentlich schon gemeldet?“

„Jo, gleich vorhin, als ich gekommen bin.“ 

Dietmar nickte zufrieden, und verließ endgültig den Aufenthaltsraum.

Grinsend schüttelte Dirk den Kopf. Von wegen Kaffee kochen. Es war schließlich noch relativ früh am Morgen. Aber Kaffee trinken war tatsächlich eine gute Idee. Während er sich die Kanne griff, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sie wirklich schon fast leer war. Versoffene Bagage! Er goss sich also den letzten Rest in eine Tasse, und setzte nun tatsächlich neuen auf. Der erste Schluck bestätigte ihm dann, was er eigentlich längst wusste; lauwarmer Kaffee gehörte auf die Liste verbotener Substanzen. Er kippte den Rest in die Spüle. „Wer zu spät kommt...“ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Apropos, wo blieb die Neue eigentlich? Dirk fand, dass es spannender war, dieser Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, anstatt weiter das Kaffeewasser beim Durchlaufen zu beobachten, und ging deshalb ebenfalls nach vorn in den Wachraum.

„Hat sie heute früh irgendeinen Termin?“

„Wer, Tanja?“, wollte Dietmar wissen.

„Nee, meine Uroma, logischerweise die Neue, Tanja.“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, ist es denn schon so spät?“

„Na ja, spät is‘ relativ.“ Damit zeigte er auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Aber Schichtbeginn is‘ ja doch schon 'ne Weile vorbei.“

Dietmar seufzte: „Na ja, sie ist gerade erst umgezogen, und ihr Wecker ist wohl irgendwie auf der Strecke geblieben.“

Dirk nickte. Er überlegte einen Moment, was er mit der angefangenen Schicht am besten anfangen konnte. Natürlich hätte er Dietmar mit dem Papierkram helfen können. Aber zum einen fand er, er hatte sich an seinem ersten Tag noch eine Schonfrist verdient. Außerdem hätte das Rolf vermutlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er hier noch allein war. Er beschloss daher, bei der Neuen anzurufen, und ein bisschen Dampf zu machen. Selbst wenn sich niemand meldete, würde er immerhin wissen, dass sie schon losgefahren war, und das wäre ja auch schon mal ein Fortschritt.

Er griff zielgerichtet in eines der Regale und zog den Hefter mit der „Kidnappingliste“ heraus. Ein Ordner, in dem auf jeweils einem A4-Blatt die wichtigsten Informationen über die Kollegen zusammengefasst waren. Genau die, die man brauchen würde, sollte mal nach einem von ihnen gefahndet werden müssen. Langsam blätterte er sich durch den Schnellhefter. Das Problem war nämlich, dass die Blätter eigentlich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge abgeheftet sein sollten. Tatsächlich aber hefteten neue Kollegen ihre Blätter meist einfach oben auf, oder auch hinten ans Ende des Stapels. Stirnrunzelnd blätterte Dirk den Hefter ein zweites Mal durch. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe: Von einer Tanja König gab es keinen Zettel. Dirks Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Die Nummer mit dem Spind, Ok. Dass sie keine Frühaufsteherin war, geschenkt. Aber dass der Zettel fehlte, deutete auf einen Grad von Schlampigkeit hin, der gefährlich sein konnte. Das brauchte er nun nicht unbedingt.

„Sach ma Digger, gibt‘s von ihr keinen Zettel?!“ Demonstrativ hielt er den Hefter hoch.

„Doch schon... Was willst du denn damit?“

„Erst mal anrufen. Nachfragen ob sie nich bald mal hier antanzen will.“

„Das wird nicht gehen. Sie hat in der neuen Wohnung noch kein Telefon.“

Dirk stutzte. „Was, ich denke wir Bullen kriegen da 'ne Sonderbehandlung.“

Dietmar seufzte. „Ja, aber sie ist erst letzten Mittwoch dazu gekommen, sich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem ist sie ja erst am Wochenende in ihre Wohnung gezogen.“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen fiel Dirk nich mehr als ein „Aha.“ als Antwort ein. „Gib mir den Zettel trotzdem mal.“

Dietmar schien einen Moment lang etwas abzuwägen, übergab Dirk dann aber das Blatt, der sich aufmerksam die Eintragungen durchlas. Abgesehen von der fehlenden Telefonnummer waren diese jedoch völlig nichtssagend. Die Frau hatte keine besonderen Kennzeichen, fuhr ein normales Auto mit normalem Hamburger Nummernschild, hatte offenbar keine Kinder und zumindest offiziell auch keine Beziehung. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass sie nicht allzuweit weg wohnte; wenn man die Strecke mit dem Auto zurücklegte, brauchte man höchstens zehn Minuten.

Dirk wollte sich den Locher von Dietmars Schreibtisch greifen, wurde aber von ihm gestoppt. „Lass mal, ich hefte den Zettel nachher selber weg. Wollte da sowieso endlich mal Ordnung schaffen.“

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kannte Dietmar lange genug, dass er wusste wenn der ihn anlog. Er wusste aber auch, dass Ditmar gute Gründe hatte, wenn er das tat. So gab er ihm den Zettel zurück, und räumte den Hefter wieder ins Regal. Danach griff er sich die Autoschlüssel. „Melde mich dann mal ab.“

„Und wenn sie nun schon losgefahren ist? Ist ja wirklich schon ziemlich spät.“ 

Dirk hatte die Klinke der Eingangstür schon in der Hand, drehte sich aber noch mal um. „Dann müssen wir uns ja begegnen. Um da rüber zu kommen gibt's ja im Moment nur eine Möglichkeit. Und wie sie und ihr Auto ungefähr aussehen, weiß ich ja jetzt.“

Dietmar schien das einzusehen. „Na dann... verschreck das Mädel nicht gleich.“

Dirk schnaubte. „Sie hat doch schon 'ne Woche mit euch ausgehalten.“ Damit ließ er die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Unterwegs hielt er Ausschau nach einem entsprechenden Auto. Aber da war niemand, der in Frage kam. Dirk hoffte, dass sie nicht doch den Schleichweg an der Elbe entlang genommen hatte. Glücklicherweise war hier um diese Zeit nicht allzuviel los, so dass er dem Verkehr nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste. So konnte er nebenbei darüber nachdenken, was mit seiner neuen Partnerin los sein könnte, denn so richtig wollten die Puzzleteile nicht zusammenpassen. Einerseits schien sie ziemlich gut drauf zu sein, und die Dinge wohl auch ähnlich zu sehen wie er. Dafür sprach, dass sie vom Zwölften weg gewollt oder gemusst hatte. Und das offenbar von jetzt auf gleich. Denn in der Regel dauerte es mehrere Wochen, bevor auf eine vakante Stelle jemand nachrückte. Da anzunehmen war, dass sich die Gegebenheiten auf dem Zwölften seit seiner eigenen Versetzung vor drei Jahren nicht wesentlich geändert hatten, war es gut möglich, dass sie sich mit jemandem angelegt hatte.

Andererseits hatte sie nicht nur ihren Arbeitsplatz, sondern offenbar auch die Wohnung sehr plötzlich gewechselt. Dazu kam, dass sie ihre Adresse möglichst „geheim“ halten wollte, und Dietmar das ebenfalls für eine gute Idee zu halten schien.

Die einfachste Erklärung dafür war privater Beziehungsstress. Schließlich stand niemandem auf der Stirn geschrieben, ob er ein Arschloch war. Es gab aber auch beruflich bedingte Möglichkeiten, die so etwas erforderlich machten. Erstens könnte sie etwas gesehen haben, was für sie gefährlich werden konnte. Allerdings war der Zeugenschutz in der Regel besser organisiert. Die zweite Variante gefiel ihm noch weit weniger. Die Neue war längerfristig Undercover gewesen und irgendwie aufgeflogen. Es war schon vorgekommen, dass die Betroffenen dann keine Hilfe bekamen, und ihnen gesagt wurde, sie sollten versuchen die Situation zu retten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja versucht sich selber zu helfen.

Die Vorstellung behagte Dirk überhaupt nicht. Weniger deshalb, weil das hieß, dass er in der nächsten Zeit damit zu rechnen hatte, dass jemand eine Bombe unter dem 14.2 platzieren würde, sondern vielmehr, weil er sich mit dieser Ermittlungsmethode nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte. Natürlich gehörte bluffen dazu. Aber jemanden zu belügen, der ja doch irgendwie damit rechnen musste, wie es bei Verdächtigen nun mal der Fall war, oder bewusst über längere Zeit jemandes Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, waren seiner Meinung nach dann doch zwei verschiedene Dinge. Er seufzte. Vermutlich war seine Antenne gerade einfach nur überempfindlich, weil er nicht wirklich wusste, was da mit Maike gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte es in der alten Wohnung nur einen massiven Rohrbruch gegeben, und Dietmar wollte den Zettel wirklich erst anheften, nachdem er in dem Ordner klar Schiff gemacht hatte.

Als er in die Wallenbergstraße einbog, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass ihr Auto noch friedlich in seiner Parklücke stand. Während er den 14.2 abstellte, sah er neugierig am Haus hoch. Tatsächlich gab es eine Wohnung, vor deren Fenster weder Gardinen noch Rollos hingen. Wäre er mit seinem eigenen Auto hier gewesen, hätte er vermutlich ausdauernd die Hupe betätigt. Immerhin war es mehr als höchste Zeit, dass die Frau in die Gänge kam Aber mit dem Streifenwagen ließ er das doch lieber bleiben.

Er hatte Glück. Als er sich gerade die Klingeln ansehen wollte, kam ein Junge mit Schulranzen aus dem Haus. Bevor Dirk irgendetwas sagen konnte, erklärte er, nicht ohne Stolz. „Ich bin neulich beim Spielen bis ganz hoch auf den Baum gekommen, aber dann ist der Ast abgebrochen.“ Er warf einen etwas unglücklichen Blick auf seinen Gipsarm. „Jetzt kann ich beim Sport nicht mitmachen, aber in die Schule muss ich leider trotzdem.“ Dirk zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. „Tut mir Leid für dich.“ Der Junge beäugte ihn daraufhin skeptisch. So als erwartete er, das Dirk sich über ihn lustig machte. Irgendetwas in Dirks Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn jedoch von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen, denn plötzlich grinste er. „Na ja, am Mittwoch kommt der Gips endlich ab.“ Damit ließ er ihn stehen, und verschwand kurz darauf zwischen den parkenden Autos.

Dirk stand kurz darauf im zweiten Stock vor der Tür zur Wohnung ohne Gardinen. Er drückte beherzt auf den Klingelknopf, und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es eine der Klingeln war, die tatsächlich so lange Krach machte, bis man den Knopf wieder losließ.

Trotzdem dauerte es fast fünf Minuten, bevor die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Zumindest soweit das bei angelegter Sicherheitskette möglich war. Durch den Spalt lugte ein reichlich zerzauster Haarschopf über zwei höchstens halboffenen Augen.

„Mein Name ist Dirk Matthies vom vierzehnten Polizeirevier. Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen, wegen des Verdachts des notorischen Verschlafens.“

„Was?? Sie ticken ja nich ganz sauber.“ Damit fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

„Dirk Matthies, du kannst von Glück sagen, dass das hier gerade kein echter Einsatz ist.“ Leicht resigniert schüttelte er über sich selber den Kopf. Der Satz war ausgesprochen gewesen, bevor er bewusst registrierte, dass er die Frau offenbar tatsächlich geweckt hatte. Immerhin sah sie tatsächlich in etwa so aus, wie es auf dem Zettel gestanden hatte. Er hatte also wenigstens nicht jemand völlig unbeteiligtes aus dem Schlaf geklingelt. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Er ging eine halbe Treppe nach unten und setzte sich dort aufs Fensterbrett. Wie es aussah, würde es eine Weile dauern, bis er hier wieder wegkam. Er überlegte gerade, dass es sicher besser war, wenn er wenigstens die Handfunke aus dem Auto holte, als ihm auffiel, dass er sie vorhin automatisch mitgenommen hatte. Da sollte noch mal einer was gegen die Macht der Gewohnheit sagen.

****************************

Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, war ein irgendwie unangenehm schrilles Geräusch. Es dauerte, bis sie verstand, dass dieses Geräusch eine Klingel war. Es dauerte noch etwas länger, bis ihr klar wurde, dass diese Klingel zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung gehörte, und deshalb nur sie dafür sorgen könnte, dass das verdammte Schrillen endlich aufhörte. Immer noch mehr schlafend als wachschlurfte sie schließlich zur Tür.

Sie sah durch den Spalt einen Mann in Polizeiuniform. Der erzählte irgendwas von festnehmen und verschlafen. Wäre sie wirklich wach gewesen, hätte sie ihm sagen können, dass das kompletter Unsinn war. Sie war schließlich selbst Polizistin und kannte sich da aus. Da sie sich dazu aber noch nicht in der Lage fühlte, machte sie nur kurz ihrem Unmut Luft und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

Befriedigt stellte sie fest, dass das infernalische Schrillen endlich aufgehört hatte. Wieder im Schlafzimmer bemerkte sie, dass es draußen bereits richtig hell war. Die Nacht war also tatsächlich vorbei.

Schade. Bevor sie ins Bett gekommen war, war es doch reichlich spät, oder besser früh geworden. Klaus' Fortbildung war um einen Tag verschoben worden, so dass er statt am Freitag erst Samstag Abend losgefahren war. Sie hatte also nicht wie geplant das ganze Wochenende zum Umziehen nutzen können.

Dazu kam, dass sie den Umzug hatte weitestgehend allein stemmen müssen. Die Wohnung hatte glücklicherweise eine Einbauküche, und beim Zusammenbauen der Möbel, die sie neu hatte kaufen müssen, hatte sie sich auch von ihrer besten Freundin helfen lassen. Die war aber gestern schon anderweitig verplant gewesen. Tanja hatte keine Lust gehabt noch mehr Menschen zu erklären, warum sie aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Klaus auszog. Also war sie gestern mit ihrem Auto ein paar Mal hin und her gefahren, nachdem sie am Abend vorher bis in die Nacht hinein versucht hatte, ihren Kram möglichst effektiv zusammenzupacken.

Gestern Nachmittag hatte sie sich dann beim Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern wenigstens kurz blicken lassen müssen. Daher hatte sie abends dann auch nur das nötigste ausgepackt. Sie seufzte, In der Wohnung sah es aus als hätten mindestens zwei Bomben eingeschlagen. Nun gut, darum konnte sie sich in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe kümmern.

Mit einem Gähnen warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Mal schauen wie sehr sie sich heute würde beeilen müssen. Was sie sah ließ sie mit einem Schlag völlig wach werden.

„Mist! Mist! Mist!“ Es war bereits kurz nach neun. Bogner dachte wahrscheinlich langsam, sie machte das mit Absicht. Dazu kam, dass sie am Mittwoch eigentlich eher weg musste, damit ihr Telefon angeschlossen werden konnte. Außerdem sollte heute ihr zukünftiger Streifenpartner wiederkommen. Dieser Dirk...

Abrupt hörte sie auf, nach ihrer Waschtasche zu suchen. Der Typ da an der Tür vorhin, hatte der nicht gesagt er würde Dirk Matthies heißen?

Als sie sich die Situation ins Gedächtnis rief, fiel ihr auch auf, dass er tatsächlich eine Uniform angehabt hatte. Er hatte irgendwas von festnehmen und verschlafen erzählt. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie darüber die Augen verdrehen, oder lachen sollte. Natürlich war es völliger Blödsinn, aber wenn er sie hatte veralbern wollen, war er vermutlich wenigstens nicht sauer. Zumindest war er das vorher nicht gewesen. Tanja seufzte.

Sie griff sich eines der karierten Bettlaken von dem Stapel, den sie vorhin umgeworfen hatte. Sie war zwar im zweiten Stock weit genug oben, dass man von der Straße aus nicht direkt in die Wohnung gucken konnte, aber sicher war sicher. So geschützt ging sie in die Küche und warf einen Blick zur Straße. Immerhin, da stand tatsächlich ein Streifenwagen. Von hier oben konnte sie natürlich nicht erkennen, zu welcher Wache er gehörte. Aber dass hier gleich zwei Streifenwagen um dieselbe Zeit auftauchten, war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Was Tanja allerdings erkennen konnte war, dass das Auto leer war. Etwas erstaunt ging sie zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. Durch den schmalen Spalt, den die Kette zuließ, konnte sie niemanden sehen, allerdings bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten. Sie löste die Kette, und öffnete die Tür so weit, dass sie ihr nicht länger die Sicht versperrte. Tatsächlich stand da ein Mann in Polizeiuniform auf dem Treppenabsatz unter ihrer Etage und betrachtete sie interessiert.

„Dirk Matthies?“

Er nickte, während er langsam die Treppe hoch kam.

„Vom Vierzehnten Revier?“

Wieder nickte er. „Und du bist hoffentlich Tanja König.“

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die nickte. Inzwischen war er bei ihr angekommen und beäugte kritisch ihr „Bettlakengewand“. „Also wenn du damit auf die Straße willst, solltest du wenigstens noch 'n paar Sicherheitsnadeln nehmen. Ich mein, ist doch unpraktisch wenn du die ganze Zeit festhalten musst.“

Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Während sie nach der Tür griff, warf sie über die Schulter. „Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich dich in meine Wohnung lasse. Aber so ohne Durchsuchungsbeschluss...“

„Ich kann ziemlich gut Kaffee kochen!“

„Ok, überredet.“ Damit ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Die Wohnungstür ließ sie angelehnt.  
Sie sammelte dort schnell ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Inzwischen war ihr wieder eingefallen, dass sie ihr Waschzeug gestern Abend noch ausgepackt und sich sogar noch die Zähne geputzt hatte. Für mehr hatte ihre Energie dann aber wirklich nicht gereicht. Einen Moment überlegte sie, dass sie mit dem Duschen vielleicht auch noch bis heute Abend warten konnte, beschloss dann aber, dass das Kind ohnehin schon in den Brunnen gefallen war. Zehn Minuten mehr oder weniger machten nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie wirklich hier noch Kaffee trinken wollten, der ja auch erst mal durchlaufen musste.

Als sie zurück in den Flur kam, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in die Küche. Dirk hatte die Kaffeemaschine gefunden, denn sie stand neben der Spüle. Trotzdem besah er sich konzentriert den Inhalt der verschiedenen Kartons.

„Bist du einfach nur fürchterlich neugierig, oder suchst du was Bestimmtes?“

„Das Kabel. Ach so, und Kaffee und Filtertüten wären natürlich auch nicht schlecht.“

Sie kam zu ihm und öffnete eine der oberen Türen des Küchenschrankes. Während sie den Arm hochstreckte um die Kaffeedose herauszunehmen, geriet das Bettlaken ins Rutschen. Erschrocken versuchte sie es mit dem anderen Arm festzuhalten, was nicht ganz einfach war, da sie ihre Sachen über diesen Arm gehängt hatte.

Sie stellte den Kaffee neben die Maschine, dann sah sie sich suchend in der Küche um. Sie zeigte auf das Kabel, das sie hinter den Kochtöpfen herauslugen sah. Dirk, der sie grinsend beobachtet hatte, nickte und kramte es hervor.

Es dauerte einige weitere Sekunden, bis Tanja den gestrigen Tag im Kopf so weit sortiert hatte, dass sie wusste in welcher Kiste sie die Filtertüten vermutlich finden würde. Tanja wollte sie sich gerade heranziehen, als Dirk entschieden ab winkte. „Das lass mal bleiben. So gut kennen wir uns definitiv noch nich.“ Damit zeigte er auf das Laken, das einmal mehr ins Rutschen gekommen war, als sie sich nach vorn beugte. „Geh du mal ins Bad. Ich werd sie schon finden. Hab ja Zeit, bei euch Frauen dauert das ja meistens was länger.“

Tanja schnaubte, während sie endlich im Bad verschwand. Sie hoffte, dass sie wenigstens nicht rot geworden war. Sie schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Wirklich zu sehen gewesen war vermutlich nichts. Den Luftzug hätte sie sonst auf der Haut bemerken müssen. Und selbst wenn, letztlich waren sie beide erwachsen.

Während sie unter der Dusche stand, dachte sie über ihren neuen Kollegen nach, der da gerade in ihrer Küche herumkramte. Das erste Zusammentreffen hatten sie sich sicher beide anders vorgestellt. Aber bis jetzt schien die Situation für sie beide in Ordnung zu sein.

Sie dachte an ihr Gespräch mit den Kollegen letzte Woche. Sie waren zusammen bei Elli gewesen....

**************

Eine resolut wirkende, kleine Frau sah von ihrer Arbeit hinter dem Tresen kurz auf, als Tanja mit den Kollegen die Kneipe betrat. Sie lächelte als sie sie erkannte.

„Ach nee die B-Schicht vom vierzehnten Revier fast komplett. Wo habt ihr denn Dirk gelassen?“

„Der ist krank und liegt hoffentlich im Bett.“, erklärte ihr Dietmar. Ellis Blick wurde besorgt. „Ach Gott, schlimm?“

„Nicht wirklich, eigentlich nur eine Erkältung. Aber er hatte wohl Fieber bekommen. Aber am Telefon hat er gemeint, es geht ihm schon wieder ganz gut.“

Elli warf Henning nach dieser Erklärung einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu. 

„Als ob er zugeben würde, wenn's nicht so wäre. Du kennst ihn doch. Na mal sehen, vielleicht fahr ich morgen Nachmittag mal rüber. Für euch das übliche?“

Allgemein zustimmendes Gemurmel erfolgte. Sie hatten sich inzwischen an einen der Tische gesetzt.

„Und für dich?“ Damit wandte Elli sich ihr direkt zu.

„'n Bier. Ich bin übrigens Tanja.“

Die Frau nickte ihr zu, während sie mehrere Bier zapfte und sie auf ein Tablett stellte.

„Ich bin Elli, aber das hast du ja wohl schon mitbekommen. Bist du die Neue, die mit Dirk Streife fährt?“

„Ich... denke schon...“ 

„Im Moment macht sie erst mal mit mir Innendienst. Endgültig entschieden wird das wohl erst Montag früh, wenn der zweite neue Kollege auch da ist.“ Elli nickte verstehend, während sie die Gläser verteilte. „Na, da wünsch ich dir, dass das klappt. Du siehst so aus, als ob du zu ihm passt.“

Damit ging sie zurück hinter den Tresen, und wandte sich anderen Gästen zu.

„Stimmt das denn?“ Wollte Tanja jetzt neugierig wissen. „Ich meine, mir ist schon klar, dass wir uns auch noch nicht wirklich kennen. Aber wie ist er denn so?“

Sie bekam ein paar ratlose Alsos und Najas. 

Schließlich meinte Holger: 

„Harry, sag du doch mal was dazu. Immerhin bist du doch auch 'ne Frau. Du kannst am besten einschätzen, was für Tanja wichtig sein könnte.“

Harry schnaubte. „Als ob sich das groß unterscheidet wenn man zusammenarbeitet.“

Ohnehin schien Harry dem Gespräch höchstens ihre halbe Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Sie hatte kurz vor Feierabend einen Einsatz im Hafen gehabt. Dabei war sie in irgend etwas reingeschubst worden, dass einen Fleck auf ihrer Jacke hinterlassen hatte. Im Moment war sie deshalb hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt den rauszureiben.

Als ihr Einwand von den Kollegen jedoch ganz offenbar ignoriert wurde, antwortete sie schließlich doch auf Tanjas Frage:

„Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als du. Er macht den Job also schon ziemlich lange, bestimmt bald zwanzig Jahre. Dementsprechend gut kennt er sich auf dem Kietz aus. Und sonst... Na ja, er ist eben ein Mann.“

„Na prima! Also Müller der zweite. Mit so einem Macho pass ich garantiert nicht zusammen, soviel ist mal sicher.“

Verdammt. Der Satz war ihr so rausgerutscht. Sie hoffte innständig, dass keiner der anwesenden Kollegen näher mit Müller befreundet war. Aber als sie dem Mann kurz begegnet war, hatte er sie abschätzig angesehen und erklärt: „Na toll. Kaum ist die eine Ische weg, kommt schon die nächste. Anstatt dass sie die Wache mit vernünftigen Kollegen besetzen. Dabei sind wir mit der Griechin doch nun echt genug gestraft.“

Und während Harry erzählt hatte, hatte sie auch nicht sonderlich begeistert geklungen. Ihr Gesicht konnte Tanja nicht sehen, da Harry nach wie vor mit ihrer Jacke beschäftigt war. Ein vorsichtiger Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass zwar niemand Müller verteidigen wollte, sie mit ihrer Einschätzung aber offenbar gründlich daneben lag. Die Gesichter der Kollegen zeigten deutlich, dass der Gedanke ziemlich absurd zu sein schien.

In diesem Moment kam Henning zurück an den Tisch. „Was guckt ihr denn so?“

„Vorsicht!“ Der Ruf kam zu spät. Beim Hinsetzen hatte Henning sein noch volles Glas Bier angestoßen. Er hatte es zwar abgefangen, bevor es wirklich umfallen konnte. Aber ein beträchtlicher Schluck war trotzdem auf Harrys Jacke geschwappt.

„Och Mensch Henning!! Kannst du nicht aufpassen!“ Während sich ein mindestens genauso erschrockener Henning versuchte zu entschuldigen, beugte sich Dietmar zu Tanja. „Du liegst übrigens falsch mit deiner Vermutung.“

Inzwischen war Elli zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen. Sie nahm Harry kurzerhand die Jacke ab. „Die kannst du so nicht mehr anziehen. Lass sie mir am besten hier, dann kann ich sie einweichen. Wenn die Flecken erst mal eingetrocknet sind, kriegst du die nicht mehr raus. Und das wird so nixs.“

Damit hängte sie die Jacke über einen leeren Stuhl am Nachbartisch, schob die Servietten weg, mit denen Henning versucht hatte, das verschüttete Bier aufzusaugen, und begann den Tisch mit einem Lappen abzuwischen.

„Und was ist Blödsinn?“ wollte sie dabei neugierig wissen.

„Ich hab nach Dirk Matthies gefragt. Weil ich doch wahrscheinlich mit ihm Streife fahren soll“, erklärte Tanja. „Na ja, und so wie Harry ihn beschrieben hat, scheint er Müller ziemlich ähnlich zu sein...“

Elli warf Harry daraufhin einen fast bösen Blick zu. „Gerade du solltest wissen, dass das Unsinn ist.“

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Um Gottes Willen, das hab ich so sicher nicht gemeint. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass er den Job schon recht lange macht, und dass er sich deshalb auf dem Kiez gut auskennt, und na ja,... dass er ein Mann ist.“ Sie zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Elli nickte. Dann wandte sie sich direkt an Tanja.

„Dirk ist hier aufgewachsen. Er kennt die Leute hier. Einige seit seiner Kindheit. Er hat viele von denen, mit denen ihr zu tun habt, irgendwann schon mal verhaftet ... Oder eben auch nicht.“ Tanja nickte verstehend. „Was die Sache mit uns Frauen betrifft. Dirk hat 'nen ziemlich ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.“

„Der musste als Kind zu oft auf seine kleinen Geschwister aufpassen“, meinte einer der Kollegen, dessen Namen Tanja sich nicht gemerkt hatte.

„Hat Dirk überhaupt Geschwister?“ wollte jetzt Henning wissen. „Dietmar, als Wachhabender kommst du doch an die Personalakten ran, du musst so was doch wissen.“

Dietmar verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dass ich theoretisch das Recht hätte, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mir anderer Leute Lebensläufe wirklich durchlese. Und schon gar nicht, dass ich sie auswendig kann.“

Die fragenden Blicke wanderten weiter zu Elli. Die schüttelte aber ebenfalls den Kopf. „So gut kenn ich ihn nu auch wieder nich.“ Damit griff sie sich Harrys Jacke und ging wieder hinter den Tresen.

Tanja war sich in beiden Fällen fast sicher, dass die beiden nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, konnte das allerdings gut nachvollziehen. Dirk selber hatte sich den Kollegen gegenüber dazu offenbar nicht geäußert. Er würde seine Gründe dafür haben. Tanja trank einen Schluck, dann erklärte sie: „Was Elli erzählt hat, klingt ja doch ganz sympathisch. Sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?“

Henning grinste. „Na ja, er hat öfter mal den Hang zu... sagen wir Freestyle Ermittlungen.“

„Na und? In aller Regel führen die ja wohl zu einem Ergebnis. oder nicht?“

Tanja war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Harry gerade ihren Kollegen oder sich selbst verteidigte, denn ihre Ermittlungen im Hafen waren auch nicht ganz nach Vorschrift gewesen. Dementsprechend war Rolfs Reaktion ausgefallen.

Henning hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hab doch gar nichts dagegen gesagt. Ich dachte ja nur, dann kann sie sich schon mal drauf einstellen.“

In diesem Moment kam Elli mit einem neuen Bier für Henning an den Tisch. Der winkte jedoch ab. „Bring mir mal lieber 'ne Cola. Immerhin muss ich noch jemanden nach Hause fahren.“ 

„Echt jetzt?“ Harry strahlte ihn an. ...

****************

Tanja lächelte in sich hinein, während sie sich die Haare abtrocknete. Das Thema Dirk Matthies war für diesen Abend erledigt gewesen.

Im Laufe der Woche hatte Dietmar sie irgendwann gebeten einige Akten zu überprüfen, die als unvollständig zurückgekommen waren. Sie war sich sicher, dass die meisten nicht zufällig Fälle waren, die Dirk bearbeitet hatte. Danach wusste sie drei Sachen.  
1\. Dirk war durchaus in der Lage, zusammenhängende und nachvollziehbare Berichte zu schreiben, wenn er sich Mühe gab.  
2\. Er gab sich eher selten Mühe. Papierkram schien nicht zu seinen Hobbies zu gehören.  
Und 3. begann sie zu verstehen, warum er in der „Chefetage“ einen eher zweifelhaften Ruf zu haben schien. Bei einigen Situationen war sie zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt. Bestimmte Zusammenhänge hätte sie selber wohl nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry recht und sie konnte tatsächlich was von ihm lernen.

Sie griff sich das Bettlaken und brachte es zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Danach ging sie endlich in die Küche. Der Geruch nach Kaffee zeigte ihr, dass Dirk die Filtertüten tatsächlich gefunden hatte. Die röchelnden Geräusche der Kaffeemaschine ließen sie wissen, dass es noch ein bisschen dauern würde, bis sie tatsächlich welchen trinken konnten.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und wartete ab, während sie ihren neuen Kollegen jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich betrachtete. Er hatte sich vom Fenster weggedreht, und beäugte sie ebenfalls neugierig. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen: „Tja, ich bin Dirk Matthies, aber das weißt du ja schon.“ Sie nickte. „Wir fahren ab heute zusammen auf Streife.“

„Also ist das jetzt offiziell. Letzte Woche war das nur Spekulation.“

„Rolf hat gemeint ich fahre mit 'ner Kollegin. Und der andere Kollege ist... na eben ein er.“

Inzwischen war der Kaffee durchgelaufen. Tanja griff zwei Tassen aus dem Geschirr, das inzwischen irgendwie gestapelt auf dem Küchentisch stand.

„Woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, welche Wohnung meine ist?“ wollte sie wissen, während sie Kaffee eingoss.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass du erst am Wochenende eingezogen bist. Also bin ich optimistisch davon ausgegangen, dass die einzige Wohnung, in der keine Gardinen vorm Fenster sind, deine ist.“

„Verdammt, das hab ich völlig vergessen.“ 

„Was, die Gardinen aufzuhängen? So weit unten...“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war gestern noch bei meinen Eltern.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hochzeitstag, ging nicht anders. Jedenfalls wollte ich mir von ihnen die Leiter borgen.“

Er nickte. Während sie darauf warteten, dass der Kaffee auf Trinktemperatur abkühlte, hatte Tanja angefangen, das Geschirr vom Tisch in den Küchenschrank einzuräumen. Nachdem sie dreimal hin und hergelaufen war, hatte Dirk die Augen verdreht und ihr die Sachen zugereicht, auf die sie zeigte.

Eine Weile war nur das leise Klirren von Porzellan auf Holz zu hören. Schließlich fragte Dirk. „Willst du irgendwas wissen? Ich meine, immerhin verbringen wir ab jetzt ziemlich viel Zeit zusammen im selben Auto.“

Tanja winkte ab. „Lass mal, ich war ja schon 'ne Woche auf der Wache. Da haben mir die Kollegen schon genug erzählt.“

Dirk schnaubte. „Kann mir schon denken, was Bogner erzählt hat.“

Tanja war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dirks Annahmen deutlich negativer waren, als das, was Rolf tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Viel war es ohnehin nicht gewesen. Sie beschloss aber, das für sich zu behalten.

„Mit Rolf hab ich gar nicht wirklich gesprochen, mehr mit Harry und Dietmar, ach ja und mit Elli...“

„Dietmar, Dietmar macht die ganze Zeit nur Innendienst. Der hat doch auch keine Ahnung.“

„Ach so, und Elli hat keine Ahnung weil sie keine Polizistin ist, und Harry nicht, weil sie gerade erst von der Polizeischule kommt.“

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt. Apropos Harry. Hat sie ihre Schmuggler im Hafen noch erwischt?“

„Ja, aber woher weißt du denn davon?“ 

„Sie is‘ mal kucken gekommen, ob ich noch lebe, außerdem hat mir Henning am Telefon davon erzählt.“

Während sie ihm erzählte, was sie über den Fall wusste, testete sie vorsichtig ihren Kaffee. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Die Temperatur war inzwischen so weit runtergekühlt, dass man sich nicht mehr verbrannte, aber sie hatte vergessen Milch dazuzugießen.

Während sie die Packung aus dem ansonsten leeren Kühlschrank holte, warf sie Dirk einen fragenden Blick zu, der schüttelte jedoch entschieden den Kopf. „Den Kuhsaft kannst du behalten.“

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, während sie ihren Kaffee tranken. Schließlich fragte Tanja: „Und du, willst du irgendwas wissen?“

Die bis eben einvernehmliche Stille wurde plötzlich angespannt. Dirk schien etwas abzuwägen, während er sich einen zweiten Kaffee eingoss. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck: „Da... wäre schon was. Auch wenn mich das wahrscheinlich nichts angeht.“

„Du meinst das hier?“ Tanja machte eine Geste, die das Chaos um sie herum einschloss. Er nickte. „Du hast Recht, das geht dich wirklich nichts an.“ Damit goss sie sich ebenfalls eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein, und leerte damit die Kanne.

Er seufzte. „Ich will gar keine Einzelheiten wissen. Aber ... für unsere Zusammenarbeit wäre mir schon wichtig, ob das hier berufliche oder private Gründe hat.“

Einen Moment lang konnte Tanja ihn nur verwirrt anstarren. So ernst wie jetzt hatte er sie den ganzen Morgen nicht angesehen. Aber letztlich konnte ihm doch Wurscht sein warum ... plötzlich fiel ihr eine Bemerkung ein, die Harry über die etwas plötzliche Versetzung ihrer Vorgängerin gemacht hatte, und sie verstand, was er wirklich wissen wollte.

„Ich hab' auf dem zwölften nur ganz normalen Streifendienst gemacht. Und ansonsten ... mir ist schon klar, dass immer mal wieder Leute verarschen zum Beruf gehört, aber das sind dann Leute die irgendwie damit rechnen. Für alles andere bin ich die falsche, denke ich.“

Während dieser kurzen Ansprache hatte sie ihn direkt angesehen. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass er verstand, dass sie ihn nicht anlog. Dirks Haltung entspannte sich merklich. Trotzdem stellte er fest: „Zwei Reviere sind nicht besonders weit weg. Egal warum. Bist du sicher, dass das reicht?“

Tanja nickte, dann griff sie sich die inzwischen leere Milchpackung und stellte sie zurück in den Kühlschrank. Dabei erklärte sie: „Ich hab gute Gründe zu glauben, dass es reicht.“ Sie hatte Klaus einen Brief auf den Küchentisch gelegt, in dem sie ihm mitteilte, dass sein zu reichlicher Alkoholkonsum kein Geheimnis bleiben würde, wenn er sie nicht in Ruhe ließ. Sie hoffte, zusammen mit dem Fakt, dass er sie ohne weiteres nicht erreichen konnte, würde tatsächlich genug sein. Dietmar hatte glücklicherweise keine Fragen gestellt, als sie ihn gebeten hatte, ihren „Kidnappingzettel“ nicht zu den anderen zu heften.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen.“ Rechtzeitig war zwar deutlich übertrieben, aber sie fand, dass es eindeutig reichte, wenn sie selbst das wusste.

Tanja zuckte zusammen, als Dirks Funkgerät plötzlich knackte. „Peter 14 2 Anton für 14 bitte kommen.“ Tanja glaubte, Dietmars Stimme zu erkennen.

„Peter 14 2 Anton hört.“

„Auf der Kreuzung Erich-Kästnerstraße/Friedrich-Fröbel-Straße hat es einen Unfall gegeben. Ich dachte mir, das würde euch interessieren.“

„Ist jemand verletzt?“

„Nein nein, die Kollegen haben soweit auch alles im Griff. Aber ein LKW hat Ladung verloren. Dreißig Kisten Eier. Bis man da wieder lang fahren kann, wird's wohl noch 'ne Weile dauern.“

„Danke Dietmar. Peter 14 2 Anton Ende.“

„Nu guck doch nich so belämmert.“

Tanja schnaubte: –Du hast leicht reden. Du hast ja nicht erst vorige Woche angefangen, und kommst schon zum dritten mal zu spät.“

Dirk grinste sie an. „Stimmt, das grenzt an rekordverdächtig. Weckerallergie?“

„Nein, ich... hab bis zum Wochenende in 'ner Pension gewohnt. Da war das blöd mit 'nem Wecker. Die Wände waren ziemlich dünn.“

„Hat sich jemand beschwert?“

„Nicht direkt, aber die Wirtin hat schon ziemlich bedeutungsvoll nachgefragt, ob ich denn immer so früh aufstehen muss. Na ja, und heute früh hatte ich ihn eigentlich gestellt. Aber ich schätze die Batterien sind alle, zumindest hoffe ich das. Vielleicht hat er auch den Geist aufgegeben.“

Dirk nickte. Er drückte sich von der Tischplatte ab, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte, und stellte sich neben sie. So wirklich wusste er offenbar nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich meinte er: „Ja, öfter zu spät kommen is nich so richtig toll.“

„Und heute gleich 'ne halbe Schicht.“ ergänzte Tanja leise.

Dirk drückte kurz ihre Schulter. „Nu mach dir mal nich so 'nen Kopf. Für die Eierschlacht auf der Kreuzung kannst du ja nu nix.“ Er griff sich seine inzwischen leere Tasse und stellte sie in die Spüle. Er grinste bereits wieder. „Ansonsten scheinst du ja bisher allgemein 'nen ganz guten Eindruck gemacht zu haben. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du Spinde klaust.“

Tanja gab sich Muhe ihm einen genervten Blick zuzuwerfen, musste aber ebenfalls lachen. „Bist du deshalb hergekommen, und hast Sturm geklingelt?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hergefahren bin ich, weil ich keinen Bock hatte Innendienst zu machen.“

„Schön, nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt haben, bleibt die Frage, wie der Vormittag jetzt weitergeht. Mit dir Streife fahren kann ich so nicht. Und zum Stütz kommen wir im Moment nicht.“

„Da liegst du falsch werte Kollegin. Deswegen fahren wir jetzt auch los.“ Damit hob er einen Finger. „Ich zeige dir erstens, wo du lang fahren kannst, wenn die Kreuzung dicht ist. Zumindest so lange es nicht allzu kalt ist. Gestreut wird da nämlich nicht.“

„Aha, und zweitens?“

„Zweitens zeige ich dir, wo du die leckersten Fischbrötchen diesseits der Nordsee bekommst.“

Tanja verzog das Gesicht. „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir gerade nicht wirklich nach Fischbrötchen.“ 

„Macht nix, da gibt‘s auch noch was anderes. Aber da ich letzte Woche nicht einkaufen konnte, sieht's in meinem Kühlschrank aus wie in deinem. Und ich hab jetzt Hunger auf Fischbrötchen.“

Tanja nickte ergeben. Ihr war bei der Sache nicht ganz wohl, aber ein gutes Gegenargument fiel ihr auch nicht ein.

Dirk seufzte und griff sich das Funkgerät. „Peter 14 für Peter 14.2 Anton bitte kommen.“ 

„Peter 14 hört.“

„Sach mal Dietmar, weißt du wie lange das an der Kreuzung noch dauert?“

„Och, bestimmt noch 'ne ganze Weile, lohnt sich sicher nicht für euch dort lang zu fahren.“

„Ahja? Ist das so. Na dann bis nachher. Peter 14.2 Anton Ende.“

Während Dirk das Funkgerät wieder einsteckte, wollte er wissen: „Zufrieden?“

Tanja wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich hab' fast das Gefühl, dass Dietmar nicht will, dass wir dort lang fahren.“ Inzwischen hatte sie sich ihre Jacke übergezogen.

Dirk nickte. „Da bin ich sogar ziemlich sicher. Also hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Wir haben praktisch offiziell frei bekommen.“ Damit griff Dirk sich seine eigene Jacke, und sie verließen die Wohnung.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto überlegte Tanja, ob sie es gut finden oder sich darüber ärgern sollte, dass Dietmar sie quasi aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte. Einerseits mochte sie es nicht, wenn man ihr Entscheidungen aus der Hand nahm. Andererseits sah Dirk tatsächlich noch ziemlich angeschlagen aus. So dass es vielleicht ganz gut war, dass sie erst mal noch nicht Streife fuhren. Außerdem blieb ihr selber dadurch vermutlich mindestens eine Standpauke von Rolf erspart. 

Sie beschloss, die Sache daher erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Aufregen konnte sie sich immer noch, sollte so etwas öfter vorkommen.

Inzwischen waren sie in den Streifenwagen gestiegen. Dirk räumte das Funkgerät wieder an seinen Platz und manövrierte das Auto zurück in den Verkehr.

„Ich glaub‘ ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht mit 12.2 melde.“

„Och, da gewöhnt man sich schnell um. Aber sach ma... wie lange warst du eigentlich auf dem zwölften?“

Sie überlegte kurz. „Knapp drei Jahre. War schon ein bisschen komisch damals. Wir sind gleich vier Leute gewesen, die gleichzeitig angefangen haben. Zwei Monate später gab es noch zwei Wechsel.“

„Weißt du warum?“ Tanja hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass die Frage deutlich beiläufiger klingen sollte, als Dirk sie tatsächlich meinte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ganz genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich war ja nicht dabei. Aber nach dem was ich gehört habe, hatte es da einen Vorfall gegeben. Ein Kollege ist irgendwie übergriffig gegen zwei Schwarze geworden... Der Kollege der dabei war, hat den Vorfall sogar gemeldet. Dafür ist er dann quasi strafversetzt worden." Da Dirk sich gerade auf einen Kreisverkehr konzentrieren musste, sprach sie einfach weiter. „Es hatte da wohl schon eine ganze Weile vorher größere Spannungen gegeben. Und diese … Strafversetzung hat dann für einen Teil der Kollegen das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Es hat da wohl sogar irgendwelche internen Ermittlungen gegeben. Na ja, und dann hat sich eben das Personalkarussell gedreht.“

Dirk nickte nur zur Antwort. Allerdings war Tanja sich sicher, dass er für sich behielt, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Schließlich gab es keinen echten Grund sehr angestrengt durch die Windschutzscheibe auf eine fast leere Seitenstraße zu starren, die einfach geradeaus führte. Sie hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass er sehr genau wusste, was da auf dem zwölften abgelaufen war. Aber offenbar wollte er darüber im Moment nichtreden.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Tanja überlegte, ob sie versuchen sollte die unbefangene Stimmung von vorher wieder herzustellen, oder ob sie ein weiteres Thema ansprechen sollte, das nicht gerade für Erheiterung sorgen würde. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres. Vorgehabt hatte sie das ohnehin, und dann war das wenigstens erledigt. „Dietmar hat so was angedeutet, dass meine Vorgängerin… also dass ihr euch gestritten habt, wegen ihrer Versetzung.“

„Wenn der Dicke nicht tratschen kann, is er auch nich glücklich. Aber wie kommst du da gerade jetzt drauf?“

„Na ja, wir haben doch vorhin kurz über das Verarschen von Mitmenschen geredet. Ich… bin vor einigen Wochen auch gefragt worden, ob ich Interesse an einer längerfristigen Spezialaufgabe hätte.“

„Du hattest offenbar keins.“

Tanja zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die angeführten Beweggründe waren nachvollziehbar. Aber wie gesagt, für mich ist das nichts. Aber andere Menschen sind anders veranlagt.“

Wieder schwiegen beide, während Dirk das Auto auf einem schmalen Weg ziemlich direkt am Fluss entlang steuerte. Als sie wieder eine Straße erreicht hatten, seufzte er schließlich. „Kann nich gerade behaupten, dass mir das den Tach gerettet hat. Aber trotzdem danke für‘s Erzählen.“

Tanja nickte. Glücklicherweise erreichten sie kurz darauf ihr Ziel, so dass die Stille im Auto nicht unangenehm werden konnte.

***********************

Eine knappe Stunde später hatten sie es dann schließlich doch bis zur Wache geschafft. Das Frühstück war nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie Dirk sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren zu spät gewesen, um noch eins von den Rollmopsbrötchen zu erwischen, von denen er Tanja im Auto vorgeschwärmt hatte. Notgedrungen hatte er sich für eins mit Räucheraal entschieden. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung hatte sich auch ihr Magen mit dieser Idee anfreunden können. Nun gut, inzwischen war der Vormittag auch schon zur Hälfte um, da war das dann doch nicht allzu überraschend.

Auf der Rückweg zum Stütz hatte sie die Neugier dann doch in Richtung der gesperrten Kreuzung fahren lassen. Die war allerdings bereits wieder freigegeben worden, daher war außer einigen interessanten Reifenmustern nicht mehr viel zu sehen gewesen.

Am Stütz angekommen, bekam Tanja doch wieder Herzklopfen. Ihr war klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich maximal einen Rüffel bekommen würde, selbst wenn Rolf sie erwischen sollte. Aber ihr Nervenkostüm war im Moment eben doch nicht so belastbar wie sonst. Daher würde sie sich die Sache im Moment auch mehr zu Herzen nehmen, als das notwendig war. Sie seufzte innerlich. Über sein eigenes Gefühlsleben Bescheid zu wissen, half leider nicht unbedingt dabei es auch steuern zu können.

Ihre Sorge war aber unbegründet. Als sie den Wachraum betraten, winkte ihnen Dietmar schon entgegen. „Ah, gut dass ihr wieder da seid. Rolf will mit euch reden. Irgendwas wegen dem Dienstplan. Ich denke aber, es reicht völlig wenn du das mit ihm klärst Dirk.“

Der nickte und klopfte dann an die Bürotür des Chefs. Tanja nutzte den Moment um sich in den Aufenthaltsraum zu verdrücken und endlich ihre Uniform anzuziehen.

Sie war gerade dabei ihre Sachen im Spind zu verstauen, als Dirk dazukam. Er ging direkt zu seinem Spind, und fing an darin herumzukramen, während er mit ihr sprach. „Was willst du zuerst hören, die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht?“ 

Tanjas Magen zog sich kurz zusammen, allerdings klang Dirk nicht so, als ob es ein echtes Problem gab. Daher meinte sie: „Die, die sich schneller erzählen lässt.“

„Das is die Gute. Wir haben Mittwoch Nachmittag frei, du kannst also in Ruhe den Telefonheini bewachen, während er in deiner Wohnung ist. Dafür müssen wir aber heute noch ‘ne Schicht dranhängen. Rolf hat da irgendwas mit dem Dienstplan vermasselt, und jetzt ein Team zu wenig für heute Nachmittag. Ich hab‘ jetz einfach mal ja gesagt. Ich mein, überarbeitet haben wir uns ja bisher nich.“ Während des letzten Satzes hatte er sich zu ihr gedreht, und sah sie jetzt fragend, fast unsicher an. „Dachte mir, das is auch in deinem Interesse.“

Tanja nickte, hob aber gleichzeitig ihre Hand. „Für heute ist das in Ordnung, überarbeitet haben wir uns ja wirklich noch nicht. Aber beim nächsten mal will ich gefragt werden, bevor so etwas entschieden wird.“ Sie wusste, dass sie gerade ein bisschen überreagierte, aber ihr war es wichtig, dass das von Anfang an zwischen ihnen geklärt war. 

Dirk schien sie aber zu verstehen, denn er meinte: „Ich versprech‘ vorsichtshalber nix. Vor allem nich, wenn wir gerade mitten im Einsatz sind. Aber normalerweise denk ich auch, dass die Zusammenarbeit besser funktioniert, wenn man die Dinge gemeinsam regelt.“

Einmal mehr war es an Tanja zu nicken. Damit konnte sie leben, Nachverhandlungen waren schließlich immer möglich.

Dirk hatte sich inzwischen wieder seinem Spind zugewandt. Er schien irgendetwas darin zu suchen. Als er es durch einfaches Herumkramen nicht fand, begann er den Spind nach und nach auszuräumen. Gerade als Tanja ihn fragen wollte, ob sie ihm irgendwie behilflich sein konnte, kam Harry in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Dirk in Mitten seiner Habseligkeiten neben dem halb ausgeräumten Spind und erstarrte kurz. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“ Dabei sah Harry so aus, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie wütend oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

Bevor Tanja jedoch dazu kam nachzufragen, drehte Dirk sich zu ihr und übergab ihr eine kleine Schachtel mit Batterien. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich hier noch welche hatte. Konnten sich ja seit heut Morgen nich in Luft aufgelöst haben.“ Damit fing er an seinen Spind wieder einzuräumen. Dabei warf er Harry über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was auch immer wir verbrochen haben sollen, wir sind vor fünf Minuten erst wieder reingekommen, sind‘s also fast sicher nich gewesen.“

„Nee, is schon gut. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur fragen ob ich was zum Mittag mitbringen soll.“ Zwei Minuten später hatten sie sich auf Pizza geeinigt, und Harry war wieder nach vorn in den Wachraum gegangen.

Tanja sah ihr hinterher und konnte sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. „Sie hat ausgesehen, als hätten wir sie bei irgendwas erwischt, und das Ganze wäre ihr ziemlich peinlich.“

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. Inzwischen hatte er seinen Spind wieder eingeräumt, und goss sich jetzt den letzten Schluck Kaffee ein. 

„Ich glaub, sie hat da was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Vielleicht hat ihr aber während der Schicht auch jemand in den Kaffee gekotzt. Ich hab‘s aufgegeben Frauen verstehen zu wollen.“ Tanja beließ es als Antwort bei einem Augenrollen, während sie die nächste Kanne Kaffee ansetzte. Dirk sprach ohnehin schon weiter. „Apropos Hals und brechen. Erinner‘ mich nachher mal dran, dass wir im Keller nachgucken, ob Frank die Leiter wieder hergebracht hat.“

Tanja nickte. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie neben der Spüle. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie gleich wieder losfahren würden, aber Dirk hatte sich einen Stift und ein paar Klebezettel gegriffen, und sich damit an den Tisch gesetzt.

Zuerst räumte sie noch die inzwischen angesammelten schmutzigen Tassen in die Spüle. Aber dann war sie doch neugierig, worüber er da so angestrengt nachdachte. Deshalb stellte sie sich hinter ihn, und linste über seine Schulter. Da er nicht versuchte, die Zettel mit der Hand zu verdecken, schien das in Ordnung zu sein.

Überrascht stellte Tanja fest, dass Dirk dabei war eine Art verschlüsselter Botschaft zu formulieren. Die Aussage sollte wohl in etwa darin bestehen, dass es besser war sich nicht erwischen zu lassen, und vor allem, dass Bescheid zu sagen wenn es brenzlig wurde immer die bessere Option war. Das Ganze so formuliert, dass nur der Empfänger erkennen konnte, wer der Absender war.“

„Glaubst du est ist eine gute Idee, wenn du ihr so was in den Briefkasten schmeißt?“

Dirk schüttelte abgelenkt den Kopf. „Das kriecht ihr Vater als Karte in ‘nem Blumenstrauß. Der liegt nämlich wirklich im Krankenhaus, und ich bin fast sicher, dass sie ihn hin und wieder besucht.“

Diesmal zuckte Tanja die Schultern. „Du kennst sie besser als ich. Ich bin dann draußen bei Dietmar.“

Dietmar hatte ihr die „Kidnappingliste“ gegeben, und gemeint, wenn ihr tatsächlich so langweilig wäre, könnte sie da Ordnung reinbringen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob es nicht besser wäre, ihren Zettel doch mit einzuheften, entschied sich aber letztlich dagegen. Sicher war sicher, und im Zweifelsfall wusste Dietmar ja, wo er ihn hingelegt hatte.

Während ihre Hände damit beschäftigt waren Blätter von einem Stapel auf den anderen zu legen, und in einigen Fällen neu zu lochen, ließ sie ihre Gedanken wandern. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war, und Dirks Nachricht ihre Vorgängerin noch erreichte. Sie würde es beiden wünschen. Was ihre eigene Situation betraf, war es für ihre Beziehung mit Klaus schon lange zu spät gewesen. Wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile bevor ein blaues Auge und eine geschwollene Lippe das Fass für sie endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht hatten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie noch genug Kraft für einen Neuanfang hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Dirk oder einem der anderen Kollegen davon erzählen würde. Vielleicht würde es irgendwann zur Sprache kommen. Sicher war sie allerdings, dass es mit Dirk so schnell nicht langweilig werden würde. Und sich mit etwas Anderem als ihrer eigenen Misere zu beschäftigen war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

ENDE


End file.
